Happy halloween
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: It's halloween and Mr.Ping asks the Five and Po to help him on scaring the children but Tigress is afraid herself.Po tries to help her out but will their Frienship turn into Romance?I know harrible summary.Please Review
1. Fear of clowns

**Hey everyone I know it's not nearly Halloween but me and ****Tigergirl**** are a having a small competion on who has the best one so read both first before judging any of them.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda!(YET);)**

**Enjoy!**

Everyone in the valley was getting in the festivities you can see ghost hanging on the roofs and fog coming from Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

"WOW!Dad you really decorated this place really well!"Po said as he,Shifu and the Five came in.

"Oh!Thank you son!I made sure I made extra scary for the kids this year,but not to scary"Tigress looked around the shop seeing things that scared everyone, even her!

"Are you ok,Tigress?"Po asked as he came up behind her.

"Uh-Yeah Po I'm fine."Tigress answered with a smile.

"Oh son I was hoping you and your friends can help me scaring some of the children they would love seeing the warriors in their costumes." asked with excitement.

"Sounds good to me"Po answered."What do you say guys?"

"Yeah."Viper answered looking at Po

"Sure sounds like fun."Monkey said as Mantis and Crane nodded in agreement.

"What do you think Shifu?"Po asked.

"Of course Po that'll be fine just don't scare the kids too much."Shifu said with a smile.

"How about you Tigress want to help?"Po asked looking over at the feline.

"Uh- No thanks Po I would love to help but I'm I-uh-yeah I have to train"Tigress said and left. Everyone stood there in confusion._Some thing is wrong with Tigress._Po thought and went after her."Tigress wait!Where are you going?" Po asked as he caught up to her.

"Going to train Po"Tigress simply said.

"But its a holliday" Po said. "Didn't you ever celebrate it when you were a cub?" Tigress nodded her head 'no'. Po couldn't believe Tigress has never ever in her life has ever celebrated Halloween."But, Why?"

"I've never celebrated it for one reason Po" Tigress answered.

"What?"Po asked. She didn't want to admitt to Po that she was terrified of the clown coustoms,for she hated clown. **(Don't worry Tigress you're not the only one terrified of clowns*Shivers*)**"I can't tell you" Tigress said and started to walk away

"Is it because something scares you of halloween?"Po simply stopped dead on her tracks."Maybe."Tigress answered not looking back at the panda."Tigress it's okay to say you're scared. I was afraid of halloween too you know but after I saw they were just dolls I wasn't so scared. I still get scared of it too once in a while."Po said trying to confort her.

"But Po I'm not supposed to be scared of anything!"Tigress said still not looking at him."Tigress everyone is afraid of something." Po said."Come on I'm sure you'll do fine, ok?" He said.

"ok"She said and they headed back to the shop.

* * *

**Well there you go I'm a bit late plushing it but I finally did it**


	2. TRICK-OR-TREAT!

**Hey boys and girls I bring you the next chapter I want to finish it before Halloween.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Po and Tigress came back to the shop noone bothered to ask what had happened because it wasn't their business anyway. Po and the Five went to dress into their costumes. Crane was the first one to come out. He looked like a zombie. His feathers were all green and he was wearing contacts turning his brown eyes to bright demon red. Monkey came out next he was all in bandages. He was a mummy.

"What?"Monkey said"My mom always wanted me to dress like a mummy" Viper came out next and hers wasn't scary. She dressed like a princess?"Aren't you alitte old to dress like a princess?"Monkey asked.

"No I always dress like this"Viper answered. Po came out next. He was Gomez from the Addams Family.

"How do I look guys?"He asked.

"Great Po"Tigress said as she came out of her room she was dress as Gomez's wife, Morticia.

"Wow"Monkey and Crane said"AWKWARD" Po and Tigress blushed because their characters were married and they didn't know what they were each going to wear. Mantis came out and he was... a CLOWN!

"AHH"Tigress screamed and jumped behind Po. Everyone turned to her."MANTIS TAKE THAT COSTUME OFF!"She shouted.

"What did I do something wrong"He asked.

"Mantis don't you have something else?"Po asked.

"Um... I do have my ghost costume"Mantis said.

"Wear that one then or else we're not going to have a good night"Po said.

"Um... Ok"Mantis said and went back inside and came back out five minutes later.

"Better?"Po aksed Tigress who nodded.

"Ok students"Shifu came in he was a little bat. He too was surprised by Po and Tigress's costumes"Ok Since we are going to be participating in Mr. Pings haunted house event I don't want you going crazy scaring the kids. Monkey Mantis"

"Yes"They both said.

"That means you two"

"Aww"They wined

"Not even a little?"Mantis asked. Shifu shook his head 'no'

"Go and have fun for a while Mr. Ping will be opening it in two hours"Shifu said"I'll be with Mr. Ping if you need me"and He left.

"What do you guys say?"Po said"You guys up for going trick-or-treating?"

"YEAH"The boys said and ran out leaving a cloud of dust.

"BOYS"Tigress and Viper said and went after the boys. They found them at the doors waiting for them.

"What took you two so long?"Mantis asked

"Dude we waited for like a few seconds"Monkey told him.

"Well lets not waste time because we want candy"Po said.

"We should split up"Crane suggested. Po and the others nodded in agreement. Monkey and Mantis got into partners quickly and left. Crane and Viper got into partners and left. Leaving Po and Tigress.

"Well looks like we're partners, right?"Po said.

"Yeah"Tigress said.

"Want to go and get some candy?"He asked.

"Sure"Tigress said. They went through the whole valley and got their bag full in less than an hour."Wow we got our bags full fast"Tigress said with a smile.

"Yeah"Po said. They went to Mr. Ping's and found the others were there already."Hey dad!"Po said as they walked in.

"Oh hello son"Mr. Ping said"And hello to you Master Tigress"

"Hello Mr. Ping"Tigress said.

"Oh you all look wonderful"Mr. Ping said."And you two did you plan on dressing like this."He said as he notice both Po and Tigress's costumes.

"No"Po and Tigress said quickly.

"Ok"Mr. Ping said with a smile**(Just like the smile he makes in the begining of 'Bride of Po')**"Ok then children should arrive soon so you guys can enjoy yourselves" Po and the Five looked at each other and got devilish idea.

* * *

**Well there you have it hope you liked it. Next chap will come out on October 23, 2013!(Maybe earlier though) Please Review.**


End file.
